


Mirror mirror

by Tren



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: M/M, Ross is a loser who can't even confess, Sexual Fantasy, being tsundere is hard, despite being a dirty-minded sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tren/pseuds/Tren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross strugless with his skillset which is unfit for a mundane social tasks like confessions and comforts himself a bit by escaping into his fantasies. Which might not have been a good decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going away for two weeks to the place where I might have little to no Internet connection. So I decided to upload this short story so you won't fell abandoned by your busy Onee-san writer who went to finally have some vacations. Hahahahaha. I will be probably also writing during that time so I hope I will be able to return with some new fanfiction for you all~
> 
> Meanwhile enjoy a standard dose of an awkward tsundere sadist in love~

“I-I wanted to talk to you, because well, we probably need to talk, Hero. But… but it’s not that I actually need to talk to you, so don’t think too highly of yourself!” 

Ross cleared his throat to give himself a moment. 

“But I decided to actually talk with you, so feel grateful… oy, don’t make such a face, Hero, if you do I won’t talk anymore!” The black haired boy made a threat.

A silence resounded. 

“Oh fine, I will continue then. So, I’m not saying that if there is something you want to say Hero, you should. Why you ask? Why would there be anything you want to say? Because you always want to say things, Hero. Isn’t that right?”

Silence. He looked to the side.

“Well, we are side-tracking. So coming back to the topic, well. I want to say… I want… I want to beat you, Hero.”

Ross grimaced realizing his mistake.

“Yes, I know I usually feel like it. And I know that you know. You are such a masochist, Hero…”

The black haired boy tried to smile mockingly, but his smile twitched, as it tried to betray him and turn into something much softer.

“But what I want to say is that I want to beat you more… Wait, don’t run away! Come back here, you damn idiotic Hero!”

Ross sighed. He really wasn’t good at this.

“What I want to say is… that I want… don’t give me that look! Guh. I want to beat you forever! You understand!” Ross lost it and descended into a frustrated rant. “Forever! Until you can’t move! Until the end of time! Until you can’t even tsukkomi! So… damn, don’t look at me with such eyes!”

He slumped onto the floor, while hiding his face in his hands. He was so embarrassed he was completely red right now. And in the end he couldn’t even say what he wanted properly.

“I’m pathetic…” he muttered dejected.

The mirror before which he was practicing did not comment on that, only continuing to reflect his hunched figure.

Ross was beginning to realize that perhaps spending almost ten years of his life as a hero, who was overflowing with negative emotions and didn’t have much interactions with others aside from stabbing them with sword or frying with magic, might have been detrimental to his social skills.

No, he should take that back. He didn’t have any social skills in the first place. The only social abilities in which he invested was Intimidation and Poker Face. He have in fact maxed out the former. However, aside from them he had nothing. He was botching all his attempts at being nice!

Ah, he wished he could reassign his experience points. What good was the ability to beat someone really hard if he couldn’t even ask the said person to let him do it, while phrasing it in a way that wouldn’t make them run away immediately?

He stood up. Moping wouldn’t do him any good. He took a deep breath. Maybe he was trying something too difficult, because saying that he… he… he lo…

Ross jumped to the nearest wall and hit it with his head. He did it thrice, before he calmed down. He knew he was completely red.

Damn, he couldn’t even think about this. It was just too embarrassing!

He took quick breaths as he tried to calm himself. His forehead was still buried in the wall.

It will be probably better to start with something easier.

Ross turned towards the mirror once more.

“Um, so I wanted to say that… you have a… a nice hair. For a baby-faced hero, I mean. It really suits your incompetent look. Nobody will sell you alcohol even when you grow up, because they will think you are still a teenager! Hahahaha…”

Ross laughed as he looked into the mirror, but the smile he was showing didn’t reach his eyes.

What the hell was he doing?

Maybe he should try to tell it more from his heart. Or other organs that counted.

He cleared his throat and looked into the mirror with a serious expression.

“I wish to fuck you, until you can’t even scream,” he said looking intensely at his reflection.

So he could manage at least that much. Unfortunately, he was aware that there were only two ways in which Alba would respond to proclamation of this sort. He would either become disgusted or extremely flustered. Ross wasn’t sure which was worse. If Alba found the whole idea completely off-putting there would be nothing to be done. He would just have to turn this into a joke and then live on with having his heart broken. He was pretty sure he could continue pretending they were just friends after that, but just thinking about this scenario felt painful. Then again, if Hero got flustered it would be in a way even worse, because then it would mean that it is possible to manipulate him into doing this. Ross was pretty sure he could come up with some excuse plausible enough to pass. He could imagine it well. First Hero would spurt a lot of reasons why this idea was strange and possibly bad, but after he heard that there is a legitimate reason why his cooperation is needed and hearing some fake reassurance he would most probably agree with this stupid determined face of his. And then he would put up a strong front, but he would be all fidgety and nervous about it. And his voice would be cracked in this characteristic way whenever he said something he belatedly realized was extremely embarrassing. And Ross would make sure to make a lot of dirty lines just to make him even more bothered. Because Alba reacted so much to anything thrown at him and Ross at this points knew exactly how press his buttons. It would be so easy to tease him until he was all agitated and hot and just unable to back off from this whole thing. No, Hero would just continue with this until the end, since he was just unable to stop once he decided on something. If he played this right, Ross was sure, he could make Alba fulfil pretty much any of his fantasies. No matter how painful or humiliating it was for him, Hero would preserve and do it, because that was the kind of person he was. He would probably regret it later though. He would regret all his screams and whimpers, all the embarrassment he went through, all the pain and ecstasy. Not to mention losing his virginity like that. Ross would make sure Hero would remember this forever. So that Alba could never even have sex without remembering him and the way he brought him pleasure…

There was a click and then the flesh went off. Ross quickly turned his head towards the source. There stood Crea, holding a camera, which clicked once more as its owner took yet another photo.

“What the hell are you doing?” Ross tried asking threateningly but his voice wavered, probably due to the fantasies he have been immersed in just now. “And how long have you been standing there?” 

“Well, you didn’t notice when I opened door the first time and after that I went to get camera, because you were making such an unnatural expression Shi-tan,” Crea explained as he checked the photos. “Were you thinking about something lewd? Because this is such a dirty smile, you look as if you were planning to become a Demon Lord so you could create your own harem full of lustful beauties.”

“Where the hell did you get that idea? And if you don’t hand over that camera I will kill you,” Ross said as he moved towards his friend.

“Ah, no good. Ruki!” Crea shouted as he moved back into the room he came from and threw the camera. Ross quickly covered the distance and delivered a powerful punch into his friends jaw. However, when he turned towards the direction in which the camera was thrown all he could see was the closing black portal.

“Tch,” the black haired youth punched his friend once more for a good measure. “You did something unnecessary.”

“Wh-whet dyd you yxpect avter closing yerself in room te make feses te mirror?” Crea answered a bit unintelligibly due to the damage to his jaw.

“That you would know better than to try and immortalize them,” Ross answered darkly, but he was slowly calming down. It was impossible for him to pursue Ruki, so it was better to sit down and think on how to get those photos back, instead of running blindly.

The black haired youth sighed and then looked once more at his friend.

“My face…”

“Huh?” Crea looked at him and made a questioning sound.

“I wasn’t making a strange-looking face on those pictures, did I?”

Crea looked at his friend in contemplation.

“Well, you looked as if you were planning to rape at least half of the town indiscriminately in the first one, but you often make scary faces like that so there is no problem.”

“I see…”

“Though in the second one, where you realized that I made photo you actually blushed. You looked sort of funny there Shi-tan, like a person caught on reading porn in public… Huh? Why are you taking this chair as though you wanted to hit me with it?! Eh, wait Shion! I was joking! Really! And I can call Ruki to get the camera back! She probably hid at Alba’s place so it’s not like some strangers will see those pictures! So don’t kill me! Wait, why did your expression get even more evil?! Shiiiiii-taaaaan!”

And so the room was filled with the sound of pleading and destruction, as Ross tried to fight off the embarrassment he was experiencing.


End file.
